Mike Schmidt's dos and don'ts when dealing with living animatronics
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Have you ever gotten stuck with in a place with four animatronics that could be a threat to your survival. Well Mike Schmidt did and he has left a note for you and all those other that are facing that unusual problem. What to do and what not to do when dealing with these things are crucial if you want to live and understand your animatronics.


First of all I do not own the Five night at Freddy's games they belong to Scott Cawthorn.

This is jus a silly little thing I just came up with I hope you like it.

Leave a comment afterwards. Thank you

* * *

Step one: Identify the animatronic.

There are different types of animatronics and their behaviors will vary depending on which category they can be placed in:

**Animalistic**: They tend to have characteristics like that of an animal. For example if you have a cat or other feline animatronic they are more likely to rub their chin against different objects as a way to mark territory. These animatronics also tend to be more territorial and if the animatronics are in a pecking order you either have to show the Alpha that you are in charge or is in no threat to their position. Keep in mind that it will take a lot of time and efforts in order to create a bond with this type. Be also careful to turn your back of these animatronics: in case one of the animatronics in question is a carnivore.

**Humanoid**: Like it says in the tin, these animatronics are more or less like living breathing humans, with well working personalities and functioning minds, they are able to talk and take directions and could be very loyal companions. Because of their intelligence one tends to forget they are in fact robots. One would be surprised about how much they know and how much they wish to learn.

**Kind/ Kinder**: the animatronics in question are very much like children and they need to be talked to and thought of as children. They have a child's understanding of things, so long and difficult explanations or complicated words are more likely than not to confuse them. They also tend to be very emotional and don't be surprised if they throw a temper tantrum every once in a while. They also tend to underestimate or overestimate things. One of which is their strength, being crushed in a bear hug from an overexcited fox is not something you wish to do twice.

**Predator**: these are the most dangerous of the animatronics, they will stop at nothing until they have you, the predators are known to be violent and death is most likely to follow if one ever catches you. This is the type that is least recommended to get close to, but if one has enough guts or not enough brain to understand that it is a bad idea the list will come later at part two.

**Robotic**: These animatronics do not have any emotions what so ever, they do as their programming says and nothing else. Unless you have something that could go against their programing or fool their scanners, you are pretty much screwed.

A few possible mixes:

**Animalistic-Humanoid mix**: These animatronics are capable of talking like humans but might have 'quirks' that are more animalistic in nature. For example if it is winter hibernating animals tend to be very lazy and want to be left alone until the face is over. If you have a pray animal it might be more jumpy when a carnivore is in its presence. Even if the These animatronics also tend to dislike seeing meet of their intended animal for example: never eat KFC wings in the presence of a chicken animatronic. She will nag or avoid you for days. They do speak but they also use animalistic sounds to convey a message. So if you pet an A-H and they stop talking and begins to purr it means that they enjoy it. They still have a pecking order and as rare as it is there at times might be a fight between the animatronics to keep their place in said pecking order.

**Humanoid- Predator mix**: there is nothing more to say rather than be careful with this type, they have the instinct of the Predator class but they also have the mind of the Humanoid. This means the animatronics are clever enough to formulate plans and make traps. They are also more likely to try to use psychology to lure you out. Always keep an eye out for them and it is recommended that you have planned out escape exits or something to defend you with if they get to close.

These are just guidelines in helping the poor sod reading this about how and what they could possibly do when encountering an active 'living' animatronic. Just remember that the five types can mix with each other and in the same place every animatronic might have a different type. If that is the case it is a good idea to get closer to the 'friendlier' animatronics first.

Step Two: What to do when encountering them.

If it turns out that you are lucky and have encountered the friendlier types of animatronics. Then it is crucial that you create a bond where you at least can co- exist in the same place at the same time. If there are limits and zones that you should avoid: respect them.

If you do not wish to die of boredom try to get to know them. Who knows you might get a friend for life. 'Kinder' animatronics is more likely to bond over games such as hide and seek or any other type of childhood game, if it is a board game make sure you do not take one that is intended for too young children or too old ones.

The Humanoids are more often than not like adults or teens and they have often a formed opinion or specific like or dislike. Debates can get pretty heated if they are really interested in said subject. If one of the animatronic shows to have interest in books or any specific music take some along with you, it will strengthen the bond you have with them and gives them also something to do.

Keep in mind that this can come back to bite you; one can only hear the same CD so many times during their work shift.

A way to start getting closer to the animatronics in question is to try establishing a communication with them, showing that you mean no harm and that you are a living breathing organism. Do so preferably from a place where you can talk and see each other but not physically get to each other. Baby steps are the key, both for them and for you. If you suggest meeting one animatronic each night, that will give you a change to get to know them personally and for them to get use to you. They are most likely to agree on that, however be careful not to be too demanding and use an neutral zone where not you or the animatronic has 'claimed' as theirs. Also when it comes to touching each animatronic is different, some animatronics do not like being touched and others would gladly cling onto you like a spider monkey.

If a relationship is developed or if the animatronic in question is trying with friendly gestures get closer to you then it is important to show your appreciation. If a said animatronic brings for example: baked goods it is important that you at least try one of them as a way to show your appreciation. A stable relationship with the animatronics is important.

However if you have drawn the short straw and is stuck with the more hostile types of animatronics then you are in for a long fight.

More often than not Predators do not change their opinion or view. If their mind is set then they are a lot less likely to change their behavior. Same thing with the Robotic type, they will only change if you change their programming. I would personally recommend getting out of that place if you have gotten any of the hostile type of animatronics. Mostly for your own safety and for the sanity of you and your loved ones.

Step Three: Keeping a good relationship

If you have reached this part I guess you decided to stick around. Well it is important to know or at least estimate how long you are going to be with the group of animatronics. Is this thing for just a few weeks and then you are off or is it more long term. If a big event is coming up and you would be forced to temporarily leave or have to be away from them for a bit it is better to tell them. It will eliminate any chance that they might think you have abandoned them.

Also keep your relationship with the animatronics friendly but not overly so. If you get too attached to one animatronic or they get too attach to you it will end in tragedy. Romancing is not encouraged for obvious reasons. But if you insist go ahead; let us just hope that it does not end like Romeo and Juliet.

Also playing favorites can be very dangerous, so try to form a good bond with all of the residence animatronics. This will eliminate or lower any potential drama.

Step Four: Learn how to tell them good bye.

This is probably the hardest thing to do if you have grown to care for the animatronics. There are a number of reasons that one would have to say good bye to the animatronics. If it is age or 'being put out of order' for the animatronics part then it is important that they get the chance to really say good bye to you. If they have come to accept you into their family it will hurt both you and them. Just like humans they will react differently, some will deny some of them will get angry and some will be very upset.

If you have to quit because you are moving or switch career, it is better to tell them, better to tell them the truth true they will be upset but they more often than not will appreciate the honesty.

If it is their time to go, it if important that you comfort them, Kinder are especially prone to be very frightened and 'cry' fearing death just like most children. If your relationship with them was good you will remember them as friends and they will always be part of that chapter of your life and they just like you will never forget each other.

To see them getting scrapped or the building being demolished is of course your choice and I do not hold it against you if you decide not to do it.

If you are leaving the place with hostile animatronics I have a few words of advice. If you insist on flipping the bird to the animatronics then make sure that they are not on. They do not take actions like that lightly.

I hope that these four steps will be helping you with your animatronic problems.

Signed

Mike Schmidt


End file.
